Switch
by Angels Desire
Summary: Draco messes with Hermione, but Hermione turns the tables on him HermionexDraco. Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

Draco had been messing with Hermione's head for the past four weeks since they started back and both became Head of Years. Hermione was sat on the couch in the common room when Draco came out of their shared bathroom, dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist. At the sound of the door Hermione looked up and instantly regretted it, she couldn't take her eyes of his toned chest and the muscles that were flexing as he walked towards her.

"Like what you see Granger?" Draco asked, smirking as he saw her admiring him.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy, as if I'd ever go for you. I go for the more subtle and sophisticated **men**, rather than hormonal, egotistical **boys**" Hermione answered

Draco chuckled to himself and walked towards the couch, leaning over Hermione so that his lips were next to her ear, breathing hot air across her neck. Hermione gasped at the close contact and held back a moan. "You want me Granger. Pity would can never have me". Draco walked towards his room laughing to himself, his trade mark smirk fixed in place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three hours later Draco walked out of his room and saw Hermione waiting for him for thier rounds. Silently they walked out of the portrait hole and out into the coridors where they walked around looking for stray students ou after curfew.

"I seriously want to find some first year gryfindors to yell at tonight" Draco said, more to himslef than Hermione

"I'm sure you do Malfoy. You know what you really are an arse, maybe you should turn over a new leaf this year Malfoy, you know after the war and everything. You always said you never wanted to be like your father so stop being a pompous arse and start acting on that. My God Malfoy how you can annoy me" Hermione all but yelled as the walked across the third floor corridor that was previously deathly silent.

"It's a gift annoying you Granger, and I'm not that bad I mean I'm better than I used to be, it's harmless fun Granger" Malfoy said smoothly, Hermione's outburst not bothering him one bit. "I think all of this is due to the fact that you want me and can't handle it, or won't admit it. Well I'll take the first step shall I, you've changed Granger and for once I'm finally seeing you as an actual girl, you turn me on". At this Hermione blushed deeply and scowled at Draco.

"Back off Malfoy"

"God Granger you really are a prude aren't you, you can't even take a light sexual comment without blushing and getting all defensive."

Hermione stared at Draco _'How I would like to wipe that smirk off his face. Maybe I'll just have to prove him wrong and leave him feeling how he's been leaving me feeling every day for the last four weeks'._ Hermione thought to herself. With that thought she rounded on Draco and stood in front of him smirking up at him as sexily as she could possibly manage. "You think I'm a prude Malfoy? Then why do I turn you on so much huh? Is it the curly hair, the smart gene I seem to have, the fact that I'm the only one you can have an educated arguement with. What." Draco looked at her with wide eyes as Hermione advanced on him with every word, his back hitting the wall as she finished.

Hermione looked down at Draco's crotch and saw a very prominent bulge in his trousers "Is this because of me?" Hermione asked ghosting her fingers over his trouser clad erection, making Draco gasp. Hearing this Hermione cupped him more forcefully and starting to rub her hand up and down as Draco starting to groan and moan. After a couple of minutes of this, Hermione removed her hand and deftly unbuttoned his trousers and slid them along with his boxers down to his ankles, slidding onto her knees as she did. Draco looked at her with surprise but was soon distracted from that surprise as she closed her mouth around his erection and started to suck and run her tongue on the underside and tip of his cock. With ferel growl, Draco came down her throat and Hermione swallowed his essence as she stood back up.

"Still think I'm a prude Malfoy? You have no idea what I'm capable of". With that Hermione started to walk back to the commone room with a smile on her face, leaving Mlafoy with his pants around his ankles and a shocked look on his face.


End file.
